The present invention relates to an implement and system for safely neutralizing improvised explosive devices, such as homemade bombs planted by radicals, dissidents, revolutionaries and anarchists to either kill or destroy.
In the past, the Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) man, or bomb disposal expert, was limited to using his hands or simple tools plus his experience to either carry the armed device to a safe disposal area or, as with Army EOD practices, gain access to the internal workings of the device and render the device safe at the site. In either case, the EOD man was subject to being seriously injured by the device functioning at any instant.
In accordance with the present invention, the explosive device is at least temporarily neutralized, at a safe distance, without any handling, by penetrating the device with an explosively-driven captive projectile and injecting a neutralizing fluid, such as liquid nitrogen, through the projectile, into the device.